


Bonds and Ohana

by 13101999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ohana, PTSD, Swearing, Torture, Whump, h/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13101999/pseuds/13101999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how the story goes, guy meets girl, and guy and girl fall in love and so on…. Well that’s not how this story goes. It goes a little more like this….<br/>Steven. J. McGarrett had been the head of the Five-0 taskforce for 3 years, 11 months and 8 days, for that entire time Detective Daniel Williams had been by his side along with Officer Kono Kalakaua and Detective Chin-Ho Kelly. Right so we got that. They were Ohana (or family for those who have never seen Lilo and Stitch). Nothing could tear them apart, nothing could break them down. Well…. That was until a certain sadistic; maniac came along and pulled it all apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have to fall before you can walk

3rd Person POV

For the first time in Danny’s life things were starting to look up. Today was just one of those days, a day where you just have that feeling that it is going to be good. It was Monday morning and he hasn't been called up for a case, and he could sleep in. Grace was at school and the house was quite. He just laid there relaxing in his bed not having to worry.

‘BUZZZZ’

“Well that didn’t last long.” He thought aloud.   
He blindly flung his hand out to his bed side table feeling for his phone. He squinted at the screen to see the face of the one and only Steven McGarrett looking back at him. He sighed and put the phone to his ear. “Yes Steven what can I do for my highness, you ruined my morning.” Danny didn’t get a reply, just some heavy breathing and moaning. “Steven I swear if you just sex called me and 6:45 in the morning I will shoot you in the knee!” The noises that followed caused Danny to quickly hang up the phone. He threw his phone back on the bed side table and went back to sleep.

3 hours later

The phone rang again. 

Danny let it ring out, because if it was McGarrett he did want to hear the guy try to explain the noises that he heard earlier this morning. He knew if it was truly important, the person ringing would call back. The phone stopped ringing and nobody called back. Danny got out of bed to get coffee.

He stood in the kitchen savouring the beverage, when through the curtains he saw the shadow of a group of men holding guns stationed outside his home. ‘what the hell?!?!’ He thought to himself. He dropped his coffee into the sink and grabbed his gun from the counter. As he turned towards the door, it burst open. Men started to pour into his home. He held his gun aimed at the men until he noticed the SWAT uniforms then he lowered his weapon.  
“Lou! What the actual fuck?” Danny shouted At the SWAT leader. Two more people ran through the door. “Chin, Kono what the fuck is going on?”  
Kono gave Danny a stare that could frighten Steve. “Danny, why the hell did you not pick up your phone? We thought something had happened to you?”  
“Oh so it’s a crime to not answer my phone. Sorry for actually relaxing. Next time I’ll make sure to pick it up so this bunch of baboons doesn’t have to waste their time!” Danny was going into one of his full blown rants.  
Chin was usually the calm and collected one on the team but he needed Danny to quite. “Danny, shut the fuck up!” That stopped Danny in his tracks. Had Chin really just said that to him?It was completely out of charecter, something must've happened.  
“ Danny Steve’s been taken.”


	2. He Never Had A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next installation of this story.   
> Danny sees what chaos is when it hits his family.

Danny walked into the McGarrett house. Glass and photos were scattered across the floor. He wandered further into the house, still taking in the damage. Danny followed the disaster that blew through the house. He walked into the kitchen where there was a puddle of blood. Beside that puddle was Steve’s badge and his phone. Danny couldn’t believe that he ignored his best friends call for help.

Danny had to get out of there. He ran from the room heading for the beach. He landed on the sand with tears already running down his cheeks. He was so distracted that he didn’t even hear the footsteps approaching him. An arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Hhhhow did this happen he is a fucking Navy seal?!?!” Chin looked down at the younger man.

“Danny forensics said there were multiple invaders. He never had a chance.” Danny looked up at Chin.

“Of course he had a chance, he rang me for help and I hung up on him. I abandoned him when he needed my help the most. I am such a bad person; if he dies it’s on me!” Danny stood up and started walking away from a shocked Chin.

“Danny this isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have stopped this even if you tried. If you don’t believe me wait until we find him and I’m sure HE will say the same thing.” Danny turned and continued towards his car. He was heading to the only place he could think.

1 hour later

Danny pulled up to the lookout point where it looked over the ocean. It was the one place he came when he needed to think. There were only two people on the earth that knew about this place that was Steve and his darling daughter Grace. Luckily Grace was visiting her mother in Las Vegas. He thanked his lucky stars she wasn’t here for any of this.  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the Black SUV pull up behind him. He sat focused on the ocean when he was ripped out of his car. He went for his gun when he felt a prick in the back of his neck. His knees gave out and the world went black. Chin’s words played through his head.

“He never had a chance….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter as you read this and i hope this story is going somewhere intresting.


	3. The Tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to catch up with Steve and we will start to see what this is all about.

Steve was strung up to the roof his wrists. Chains held him in place. Since he regained consciousness Steve couldn’t help but be reminded of a time that he didn’t want to remember. What didn’t help was that his best friend was unconscious and strung up in front of him. It was all too much. Only the other week he promised a distressed Grace that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her Danny, but not even a week later he has already gone back on his word.

Steve was feeling the effects of an extreme concussion and a few sore ribs. It was no secret the guy had taken a beating. Eleven guys to one there was no chance he was going to come out on top. He was stuck in thought; his mind wouldn’t let him concentrate on escaping. His mind kept taking him back to a cell in North Korea. Up until this moment he hadn’t felt the full effects of the psychological trauma. But being in this cell strung up by chains took him to a dark place in his mind.  
He heard a quite grunt from the blonde detective, and he pushed his thought aside. “C’mon Danny wake up buddy.” Steve focused on the man in front of him. Steve couldn’t see any obvious injuries, but that doesn’t mean a thing. Who knows what they did to him.

Danny was slowly waking up; the drugs were starting to wear off.

“Steve?” He groggily called out.

“Hey Danny, it’s me brother. C’mon you need to open your eyes for me.” Danny struggled with his eyelids. But eventually he pried them open.

“Steve, what the hell happened? Last thing I remember was sitting in my car at the lookout.” Then a look hit Danny’s face.” Steve, are you ok?”

“Danny I’m fine, just took a knock to the head.” At that exact time the door behind Danny creaked open.

“Ahhh Commander I see your little friend is awake.”

“Hey who are you calling little.” Danny retorted.

“Detective if I was you I’d keep your mouth shut.”

“Sorry to spoil your fun but would you be able to enlighten us to whom the hell you are.” Steve looked at Danny he saw the goon coming, but Danny didn’t. Danny wasn’t prepared for the punches to his stomach and face. Danny coughed and let out a strangled groan.

“Maybe that will teach you a little respect Detective.” The man shifted his gaze to Steve.” As for who I am, well I am known as the Tormenta.” Steve’s face fell.” For those who don’t speak Latin it means the torturer. I guess you could say that I earned my name. Isn’t that right Commander?”

Steve reacted instantly.” You sick fuck! Stay the fuck away from us!”

“Oh but where would the fun be in that, Commander? You killed by wife, my daughters and my son and you thought I wouldn’t take something back. This is revenge for ruining my life Commander. It’s your turn to pay.”  
Steve retreated into his mind, not even reacting to the taunt. He slumped in his chains. His mind was replaying the horrid events on repeat. Over and over again he saw the children bleed out in his arms. He couldn’t breathe. He tried to breathe in but he couldn’t. He felt like knives were being shoved into his chest. The tormenta raised his mouth to beside Steve’s ear. “If you think you’ve felt pain before, then you better prepare yourself because I’m going to show you a whole new side my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapter longer as i get to the juicey parts. I hope that people are enjoying where this story is heading.


	4. Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of this a bit of that, continue reading and you'll find out.

It had been about an hour since the goons left the room. Steve hadn’t as much as flinched and Danny was getting worried.

“Steve c’mon man talk to me.” Danny waited for a response, but nothing.” Steve I need you to talk to me. We need to get out of here before they get back. Steve looked up, He looked so broken.

“Danny we have no chance. I’ve seen what this guy can do and…. and it’s not good. We are fucked. ”Steve went quite again. Danny couldn’t believe this. The strongest man he has ever known just gave up. This guy had suffered torture at the hands of Wo fat, as a SEAL who knows.

Danny heard the door open and Steve’s face hardened. He hears what sounded like a medical trolley being wheeled in. Danny had an idea of what was coming; he just had to hold on for Grace. He never had been a religious man but he found himself to be praying for Chin and Kono to come and rescue them.

“Detective I hear that the Commander hasn’t explained this to you.” He pulled a chair in between the two men. “You see six years ago my family and I lived in Afghanistan. The State of America and my firm had a small disagreement and the commander over here was sent in. Well let’s say things didn’t go well and my entire family died. My two daughters, my son and my wife. I was captured and taken captive by the American government. I have had so much time to plan this and you detective has just been caught in the middle.”  
Throughout the whole spiel Danny’s eyes were stuck on the tray of medical instruments. “See something you like Detective, you’ll see how it works soon enough. But luck for you not in first person. I need someone to tell my story and I thought you’d just like a front row seat to this experience. Not very many people get to see a Navy SEAL break, and by the time the sun sets I bet your friend will crack. Commander I think you’re going to regret ever joining the Navy.”

Danny was about to say something but Steve gave him a look pleading Danny not to retort. He could see Steve preparing himself. “Well commander I think I’m going to let you stew for a bit. Detective don’t try anything, you’re only going to cause yourself grief.” With that the Tormenta walked from the room letting the door slam close behind him.

“Steve we are going to get through this. Chin and Kono are working on it, all we have to do is hold on.” Steve gave Danny a weak smile and let his face go blank. Steve closed his eyes retreating to the very back of his mind. He was drawing on every piece of training he could think of. He couldn’t let this guy get to him, not just for his sake but for Danny and his Ohana.

Ever since his mum had died and his family was torn apart all he had was the Navy. He had thrown himself into the training and he pushed himself to become a Seal. But now he was home he had a Ohana and he had to survive this for them. But he didn’t feel he deserved it. After all he had done while serving, he had lost count of the death toll he had racked up.

Steve didn’t feel time pass he kept his mind focused on everything but the situation at hand. Danny watched the man in front of   
him. Over the three years Danny had known the man he had watched Steve’s defence drop and now he was seeing each and every one of them be built back up. Danny felt his shoulders seizing he had been held in the same position for hours and he was starting to feel it.

******************************************************************************************

The door creaked open and Danny’s head shot up. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He knew what was coming. “Well Commander I hope you’ve said goodbye to the detective because I don’t think you’re going to get another chance.” Steve gave the psychopath a steely look. “Ahhh I see your ready commander so let’s get this show on the road.”


	5. Burns & Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know where the last chapter was leading so lets just take it from there.

There were multiple instruments laid out on the tray. The torturers hand hovered above them. He went to reach for one but pulled his hand back. He was dragging this out trying to make Steve edgy. But Steve didn’t even look like he was paying attention.

The Torturer grabbed a simple scapple and started to stroll around Steve. He stood behind the man. “Commander have you ever felt a man break under your hand, well I have. It is so amazing how much people can train their bodies to take. But you see one person can only take so much, each and every person has a breaking point. You can bring all the training you want to the table but I’ve seen men just like you crash and burn.” Steve felt the blade bite into his skin. It wasn’t deep enough to cause any damage but it was sure as hell going to bleed a lot. Steve didn’t show a reaction on his face he held Danny’s gaze. The guy behind him continued to carve into Steve’s back. Thirty minute later The Torturer Placed the scalpel back on the tray and took his seat. He examined Steve. “Well commander I see this id going to take a while I’ll let you have a little breather. So detective, have any questions?”

Danny looked at the man sitting in front of him. “What do I call you? The Torturer is too much of a mouth full. The man in front of him was truly thinking hard, but Danny was trying to buy him and Steve time. He really didn’t want to see just how much Steve could take.

“You can call me Malliv. I think you’ve had a long enough break Commander let’s get to the fun stuff.”  
Blood was running down Steve’s back but that wasn’t Steve’s worry, he could see Danny’s worry, he couldn’t take it if Danny did something stupid because of him. He took no notice when Malliv picked up a cigarette he held it between his lips and lit it. “Detective have you ever experienced what burning flesh smells like?” Danny didn’t reply. “Detective I asked you a question!”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Ahhh well I guess that’s another thing you’ll get to experience.” Malliv took a large hit of the cigarette before pressing it into Steve’s wrist. He held it there till he saw Steve’s mask falter. He pulled the cigarette away and continued to press it in to Steve’s skin. Steve’s pecks and under arm were soon covered with minor burns. There was a severely bad one at the base of his neck; Danny could smell the burning flesh. It caused him to feel sick to his stomach.

Malliv raised his hand and clicked. Two guards came running carrying a large bucket. They tipped it over Steve’s head. Danny could hear what sounded like water hitting a hot plate. Steve bit down hard on the inside of his mouth trying to hold back the groan that was close to escaping his lips. He took deep breathes to recompose himself, but he wasn’t given the chance. Malliv was back at his side holding the scalpel. Malliv dragged the scalpel, cutting into the skin that covered Steve’s ribs. Vertical slices were appearing down each side of Steve’s Chest. The pain was excruciating. He had been trained to withstand this but he just couldn’t hold it back. Civilian life had weakened him. 

Steve thrashed against his restraints. “Oh Commander maybe this isn’t going to take as long as I thought.”  
Danny could see Steve’s defences fading. They didn’t have long; if Chin and Kono didn’t get to them soon things were going to get a whole lot worse.

“Maybe the mighty Steven McGarrett isn’t so mighty after all. After all who do you think you are. Your sister won’t talk to you the rest of you family is dead. You had to stitch together this ‘Ohana’ just so you would feel better. I bet they don’t know what you’ve done or even what you are capable. But underneath all that stoic navy bull shit you just a worthless piece of scrap, Your Nothing!” Danny couldn’t say anything and Steve just slumped in his chains. Malliv’s whole rant just summarised everything Steve was battling with inside. He couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t fight it anymore. He slumped, defeated in his chains.  
Malliv took a seat and waved his goons over. He gave them a nod and they went to town on Steve. They were beating him within an inch of his life and Steve just hung quietly. There was a small grunt every once in a while but that was it. Steve had reached the end of his rope after all these years.

Danny watched on, he fought with his restraints, but he achieved nothing but torn up wrists. Danny wouldn’t look away he wanted Steve to know that he was there. He just prayed that Chin and Kono got here soon. They were nearly out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the continuing readers. I will continue to try and update every night but I can't promise. But thank you to everyone reading.


	6. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go hay wire. Major Whump for Steve.

It hadn’t taken Chin and Kono long to find Danny’s car. The black Camaro left abandoned at the lookout. They had known Danny had used the place to escape what was going on around him.

The people who had taken him had been sloppy. The left finger prints. One of them even left their wallet. Since then they had been searching through Interpol, searching for names. They had already looked through all their case records. None of them came up with a match; they had tried contacting Joe White to see if he had any ideas. They got in contact with the Navy but all Steve’s record was ‘CLASSIFIED’. It was like running into a brick wall.

The Navy compromised with them though. They asked for the names and they were going to run them through their files. It hadn’t taken them long to come up with a match. Steve had come into contact with them on a mission. But according to records they were sitting in a max security facility, well they were.

Chin and Kono weren’t allowed access to the files themselves but they were given the basic outline. Malliv Jandurn was an up and coming name in the terrorist reign. Steve’s team had gone in to end the threat to America. They did their job and brought Malliv and his group back to America. Up until recently there had been no noise made about the man. Then some big news came to light and Malliv was being pushed toward the death penalty.

While Chin and Kono had been searching for records of these men they had been running a tracking program, looking for the van that a witness had described. The program was also sifting through footage that CTV cameras were recording searching for the faces of the suspects.

Then the screen beeped and popped up with a location. The office soon turned hectic.  
******************************************* The men hadn’t been gone long. Steve seemed to be unconscious slumped forward in his chains. Danny had watched the whole situation unfold. The men had relentlessly beating Steve, though Steve hadn’t given them more than a few groans. Steve looked empty, he looked broken. The man had nothing in his eyes, when he looked up at Danny it was like someone had erased the man he knew.

He heard the door creak open and Malliv walk forward to claim his seat. In his hand he held a set of keys and a large hunting knife. He slid the keys along the ground; they rested at Danny’s feet. Danny hadn’t noticed Malliv move from his seat. He looked up searching for his captor. Danny’s eyes stopped on the unconscious man in front of him. He saw Malliv’s shadow situated behind Steve. He had the knife placed at the back on Steve’s ankle. Danny then heard a noise, like when you pull meat of the bone. Danny was slowly putting the pieces back together. Malliv had just sliced Steve’s Achilles tendon. He saw Malliv peer around Steve’s body and he saw the grin that was plastered on Malliv’s face. 

Malliv stood, still with the knife in his hand and placed in somewhere on Steve’s back. He heard the crunch of knife hitting bone. Danny slammed his eyes closed; when he opened them he saw his partner’s eyes starring in to open space. His jaw slack, trying to suck air into his lungs, Malliv re-claimed his seat.

“Commander what you did left me crippled, it’s only right I re-pay that favour.” Malliv let out an unforgiving cackle.

“You sick fucking Bastard, I’m going to fucking kill you. You fucking piece off shit!....” Danny continued to let his mouth flow, spewing insults and promises of revenge. Steve just hung there blood trickling from the wounds he had gained. Though anything below his belly button felt as if it didn’t exist. Still trying to drag air into his lungs, he heard only static.

Then in the middle of the entire activity gun shots could be heard, doors being busted open and then it finally happened. The cell door burst open and the words Danny had been waiting for were yelled.

“Five-0 put the weapon down and get on your knees!” Malliv made a statement of not putting the knife down.

Shots were fired and Malliv dropped to the ground lifeless. Kono ran to Danny, and then stopped when Steve came into her view. Chin stayed his stoic self and grabbed the keys that laid at Danny’s feet. HE released the lock that held the chains secured around his wrists. Danny didn’t brace himself he just dropped to his knees. He went to stand but he couldn’t get up. His legs were useless. He was useless; Kono saw how much he wanted to help. Kono helped the man to his feet as Chin radioed in for the EM’s. 

Chin went to Steve’s side assessing his situation. Steve had given into the darkness. Chin checked for a pulse, it was there but it was fading. A flutter of chaos hit the room. The EM’s came in frantically getting Steve’ out of his chains and getting him on to the stretcher.

They rushed from the room and hurrying Steve into the ambulance. Chin and Kono had to all but drag Danny from the room. Danny just watched everything , he saw one of the EM’s holding Steve on his side while the other tried to staunch the blood flow that was caused by the knife wound in the middle of his back. They closed the doors and took off. Lights and sirens blazing and echoed as they sped down the road out of sight. 

Danny dropped to the ground. All he could do was watch, through everything he was the one who stood there and watched. Steve was dying and all he could do was watch.

Kono crouched down in front of him, assessing, looking for injuries. Somewhere throughout the day Danny had lost his shirt. It dawned on him that he was in shock. Chin handed Kono a blanket to wrap around his shoulders. The EM’s that were left, got Danny up on a stretcher and moved him towards the second ambulance.

All he could do was watch….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Steve I didn't want to go their but it just happened. Thank you for the continuing readers and those who have just joined. Enjoy the following chapters.


	7. From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from the Hospital, we also see something from the past that no one ever knew.

It had been hours since they had brought the two partners in. Steve had crashed three times in the ambulance and was carted straight off to theatre when they arrived at Queens. Danny was taken into ER to be assessed. He had a fractured collar bone from trying to fight the chains but other than that he was physically fine. Mentally that was another story. He had just seen his best friend and brother are tortured, he didn’t even know if he was alive. He hadn’t been told anything; everyone was too busy to talk to him.

Chin and Kono walked in to the cubicle, they were waiting for the doc to put his arm in plaster and sling. They had no word on Steve so he didn’t want to listen to anything irrelevant they had to say. He curled up on his non injured side ignoring the world.  
Steve was a completely different story. He had thirty four minor lacerations on his back and sixteen that needed stitches that is not counting the knife wound. As for the burns they were washed out and dressed. His Achilles were braced and bandaged they repaired as much of the damage as they could. His spinal cord was fully severed there was not much they could do to fix it at this point.

The lacerations on his ribs had to be stitched, all eighteen of them. All up he had two hundred and fifty four on his upper body. To top it all off he had a minor concussion and a shit load of bruising lining his torso. They were going to keep an eye on his kidney output, due to it being bruised. He also had to have a drainage tube in his chest due to a build-up of fluid in his chest cavity. He was placed in an induced coma to give his body a chance to heal.  
The doctors weren’t holding out hope for him ever walking again. The spinal cord had been completely severed. They went in hoping for superficial damage but Malliv knew exactly what he was doing. All in all Steve was out of the red, unless there was a huge turn, all ha had to do was wait to heal. 

Steve had been transferred to ICU and Danny had been released, though he didn’t leave the hospital. He moved straight from his bed to an uncomfortable plastic chair beside Steve. He rested his head beside Steve’s hand; he had been there for the last eight days. The nurses had made an exception for the Five-0 team; they didn’t have to stick to the visiting hours as long as they didn’t disturb the other patients.

Chin and Kono were trying to keep Danny sane and Healthy. They brought him clean clothes and forced him to eat. They even once convinced him to go home and get some sleep and shower. Usually he just washed off quickly in the staff bathroom. Danny had soon become close with the nurses; they often just left him alone.

After the whole the whole situation had calmed down Danny had come to terms with what had happened. He knew he’d be there for Steve every step of the way, Steve’s entire life had gone down the drain. Even if the doctors had repaired the damage to Steve’s spine he wouldn’t be able to walk due to the damage to his ankles. Danny had seen the walls be built up around Steve and he knew when he finally woke up he was going to be different.

It had taken years to make it through all the walls that the Navy Seal had constructed over the years. He had always protected himself, through years of mistreatment and death and tragedy he had grown to have trust issues. When Steve’s father sent him and Mary away after their mother’s death, he was sent to live with friends of the family, Greg and Lucy Michaels. For the first few weeks everything had been fine and then Greg’s true colours were shown. He was a violent drunk. He came home from football practice to see Greg smacking his wife around, and Steve being the kind of person he was raised to be, he stepped in. He tried to stop him, and he ended up paying for it. Three fractured ribs and broken arm were his first of many injuries. Lucy was found dead a month later, the police said it was suicide. They didn’t eve suspect Greg, he had lost his punching bag so he turned more attention to Steve. Over the years things just got worse. He tried to run away once but he had nowhere to go, by night fall he was back in the house.

As soon as he turned eighteen he was out of there he went to the only place he could think of. His dad once told him stories of SEALS men who were nearly super hero worthy. So that’s where he went, but now he was just a man in a coma lying in a hospital bed.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

It had now been two weeks since Malliv was killed and Steve still hadn’t woken up. The doctors said it wasn’t a bad sign, they said that it was just his body taking it’s time to heal. So Danny sat there every day, day and night watching his friend. Danny felt   
guilty, he felt like he should’ve been able to do something to stop Malliv. 

He sat there Steve’s hand in his, he was starting to drift asleep when he felt a squeeze.

“Steve? Steve if you can hear me squeeze my hand…..”

He felt a faint squeeze. Danny lent across Steve and pressed the help button. Steve’s eyes were flickering back and forth under his eye lids.

He was finally waking up.


	8. The Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey, wakey

Everything felt heavy, but he couldn’t feel his feet. He felt something squeezing his hand and he tried to pull his hand away. Then everything go really loud, alarms were going off, it hurt his ears. He tried to roll over but he couldn’t move he panicked. Memories began to flood his mind, he was in full panic now, he felt hands holding him down. One voice broke through all the noise. Danny, he had to help Danny. He began to fight the hands, and then the voices started to make sense.

“Steven hush you’re in hospital your safe now, we are ok.”

“D…D….Daaannnooo?”

“Hey buddy it’s me we are out of there we are safe.”

“Th.Th…Thhhank ggggodddd.” Steve finally opened his eyes. He couldn’t move his head he tried to turn to look at Danny but he couldn’t move, so he then went to sit up but he couldn’t move.

“Steve, babe stay still. Have a drink.” Danny held a straw to his mouth.

“Thanks Danny, but did it really happen, did Malliv really capture us?” Danny could hear the terror in Steve’s voice.  
Danny breathed in and out, Steve knew that wasn’t a good sign. ”Steve it depends what you remember, but yes Malliv got us.” Steve heard Danny sniffle.

“Danny, what aren’t you telling me?”

Danny took another deep breathe. “Steve you were tortured in front of me and I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.”

“Danny I’m ok I’m alive, I’ll get better I’ll be on my own two feet soon.” Steve heard Danny sob “What?”

“Steve you’re not going to walk again.”

“What? Danny that’s not funny. Danny tell me you’re lying, please!”

“Steve I’m sorry… I tried to stop him, I did I tried.”

“Danny, it’s ok, you tried.” As Steve spoke a tear trickled down his cheek.

“Steve you don’t have to hide anything, you can cry, you can scream, or yell. Anything you need just let it all go.”

“Can you just leave Danny, I need time.” Danny bowed his head.

“Ok Steve I’ll let the doctor know you’re awake. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Danny walked from the room, he walked past the nurses desk dropping the message off about Steve and warning them about his mood.

‘Well that went better than he expected’ Danny thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'm stuck for ideas.  
> Do you have any?  
> Let me know


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so this isn't a chapter.  
I know i haven't posted in ages for this story but I would like to see an expression of interest.  
If you want to see more of this story all you have to do is drop a comment.   
Mahalo


	10. Chapter 10

After that day, Danny was rarely allowed in to see Steve, the security had to drag him away screaming at first but now he had accepted it. No one else was really allowed to visit him anymore, but they were Ohana and Steve had to accept that they weren’t going to leave him.

Danny had been researching for solutions to the problem for months, but there was nothing, he’d talked to specialist doctors but there was nothing on this earth that will let Steve walk again.

Apart from that the task force had been closed down, considering the leader was out of action, apparently the taskforce had over stepped the line one too many times and the effectiveness was outweighed by the negative.

Chin had been allowed back to HPD, but there were still a lot of cold feelings.

Kono, well Kono hadn’t really gone anywhere. Danny often found her on the beach or with Adam. At least on the outside she looked happy.  
Danny was falling apart. He was unemployed, Rachel had taken Grace and he was haunted by the memories of the day where their lives were destroyed. The day their bond and Ohana were destroyed. 

As for the man in question, Steve. He was still held in after incident care. He was suffering harshly from not just the physical but the mental scars. He was undergoing physical therapy trying to get anything back. He had given up on everything in life, to him if he couldn’t walk he could do nothing that he loved, to say he was depressed would be an understatement. But he shut the world out and that didn’t help his recovery, he missed his Ohana but he was embarrassed by what Danny had seen; he was a crippled mess of a man. The world didn’t see him.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Danny sat there in the mess that he called his life. He was never going to give up on Steve no matter what. It was four o’clock in the morning and Danny was still sat at the counter in an internet café chatting to a scientist who he believed had a solution. He had got to a place where hope was back in the back of his mind. Danny had set a date to meet this guy, he was yet to expose the lack of income, but this guy had said that he was willing to wear the cost of the flight if Danny could get him a place to stay. 

Danny still held onto Steve’s keys so the accommodation was taken care of, now he just had to wait to see if truth shone through on what this guys says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ONLY HAVE MYSELF TO BLAME! I wish I had kept up to date with all of this but all I can say is sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Like to point out that I do not own a single bit of these charecters, if i did they would be preety mangaled up by now.  
> But If you are reading this then you have taken the time to read this chapter. I would really appreciate it if you left some critisism and/or ideas for this story just keep it slightly nice don't be rude. I'm open to any ideas.


End file.
